TMNT 2016 The Ninja and The girl
by Astrofox2008
Summary: Several months after the first events of TMNT 2016, young Fifteen-year-old Sonia with gifted powers yet for her, it feels like a curse she can't break. Still hiding the turtles still think the Foot clan is still active even though everyone in New York thought they're gone for good. Who should Sonia trust in this small world? AprilxCasey, RaphaelXOc, plus some donniexapril
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

TMNT (2016)

***Tia is a translation for Aunt**

**A/N: this is my first tmnt fanfic. I just became part of this fandom a month ago so I hope you like!~**

The beginning Chapter 1

It has several months since the four brothers have defeated Krang and got the key to the city, they remain to hide in the shadows while defending New York City. As for their human friends, Vern has kept up with his act as being the city's hero doing meet and greets and being the public icon. As for April O'Neil, she has started dating Casey Jones, went out a few dates. Casey even got his job back at the police station.

Yet it is unknown what became of the Foot clan since Shedder had been tricked and taken by Krang. Rumors had been going around about the ninja clan called the Foot. Many had said since they no longer had a leader, the Foot had simply disbanded. A few are fearing for the worst when the strike when the time is right. Since April's roommate, Taylor has moved back with her parents her apartment seemed quiet till she heard the door knock. April went the door to check who it was.

"Hey, Lily come in!" April said as she let her childhood Lilian Juarez enter the apartment. "It's so good to see you April! How's working at channel 6 new?"

"Things are good, so are you and Sonia doing?" April asked as the two ladies sat down on the sofa

"I'm doing well as for Sonia, she's staying at her grandparents for the weekend," Lily said in an aggravated," tone honestly her grandma gets on nerves!"

Sonia's self-entitled Grandmother, Lorrain Stewart, fighting for full custody of her only grandchild since her mother passed away and her father was sent to prison. Lorrain since blames the CIA agent, Lily Juarez, for putting her son in prison for a crime that to this day won't talk about what happened on that day.

"Still can't believe she wants to marry off Sonia to some rich spoiled boy she can't stand!" April furiously said. Then Lily smirked and changed the topic.

"Anyways I saw on Facebook that you're seeing someone," Lily chuckled, "tell me about this Casey Jones. How did you two meet?"

April playfully rolls her eyes "You're annoying. He saved me from a group Foot ninjas," This made the tan Hispanic woman's jaw drop and feeling uneasy when her best friend mentioned the Foot clan ninjas Lily was to say something but April cut her off, " that's when he came in and saved me!". Lily sighed with relief and wanting to bring Shedder's second in command, Karai, to justice before she does more harm to the city. "I thanked him and we exchanged numbers a few days later play one-one hockey." April finished not wanting to tell her about the purple vial, the four ninja turtles, and everything that happened. Lily was a little skeptical but continue and grins, "So good looking and plays hockey. You should invite him for lunch this Wednesday I'll even bring Sonia so we can all know each other!"

"Sounds great Lily, it will be great to see her since her 15th birthday… and Lils do the guys at your workplace about someone using telekinesis on criminals lately?" April asked then Lily's eyes widen as she looked up at her.

'_Oh no she didn't!' _Lily said in her mind as she clears her thought "No… did anyone see who did?" "Unfortunately no one saw what their face but people have been sending videos of them," April answered as pull out her laptop and show Lily a CCTV video a figure dark blue hooded person making a trash can lid hover in the air making it hit three large boys who were bullying a small boy when small youth got up the trash can lid accidentally hits a liquor store window making the silhouetted being run into the ally disappearing into the darkness, another video showing car flying into a lake, and another one where man was into the wall for attacking a woman without anyone laying hand on him.

Lily trying not to get furious in front of April looks through the rest of the material.

* * *

At the same time the purple bandana ninja turtle, Donatello, trying to enhance the video of the person only able to get a good shot of their clothes. "Leo, this all what I can get from the CCTV videos"

The blue bandana mutant turtle, Leonardo, approached his brother looking at monitors. Teenage mutant ninja turtle brothers Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo have been tracking down this mysterious individual since early March, since they work alongside NYPD they're able enough information of the masked person.

"Just hold on as I enhance this shot right….and it's a girl with long black hair and part of her fa-." "A girl? I won the bet!" The orange bandana turtle, Mikey, cheers as Raph rolls his eyes in defeat because he, Donnie betted the figure was a boy. "Now we know what we have to do find her and get her to stop before she hurts someone" stated Donnie pulls up the New city map on monitors showing where the hooded telekinesis girl, or as the news media name her Black Raven, sightings happened and it's almost all over the city.

"We can cover more ground if we split up" Donnie suggested

"That's fine by me," Raph said as he cracks his knuckles. "Without hurting her, Raph," Leo said as he glares at the red-clad turtle.

"Donnie, you'll take the west side of town, then Raph will the north, Mikey will take the south and I'll the east," Leo ordered as all except for Raph looking up at the screen.

* * *

A little later around 7 pm, Lily pushes back her short dark brown hair. Lily does that when she's stressed. The CIA agent parks her Toyota Prius in front of luxury estate own by Sonia's Grandparents one of the most wealthy people in New York.

"Tia Lily's here, grandpa, see ya!"

"Ok princess, I love you!"

The Latino, 15-year-old girl named Sonia Stewart-Juarez blows a kiss to her loving grandfather as she closes the door. Sonia spends some of her time at her grandparents' estate since she's homeschool most of her life because of Tia Lily's overprotective ways. For seven hundred generations on her mother's side, only her selected ancestors have the powers of telekinesis and if enough training energy shield. Lily Juarez, who doesn't have the same ability as her late older sister and only niece, worries so much for Sonia's safety because if anyone knew about her power she would be judged and sent away.

As Sonia got to the car with her dark green backpack on her left shoulder she noticed her Tia had a mix of a furious/serious look at her. _'Oh shit, she found out!' _Sonia thought knowing she's in a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2 Turtle or Trouble

*********Lo Siento is a translation for it sorry***********

"Sonia, I told you not you many times before, you **cannot** use your powers out in public! Someone could take you away and never to be seen again!" Lily said as she takes the keys off the ignition.

"Nothing bad happened!" Said Sonia closes the car door as she throws her backpack on her shoulder. The argument went back and forth from "was it them" to "it was my power glitches". They got to the apartment building, exiting the car but got quiet not wanting other people to hear the argument about using powers out in public. Sonia didn't like the idea of keeping being locked up because of her powers. Despite her grandmother getting her to mingle with other kids at the home or in her grandparents' neighborhood, Sonia never had anything in common with them. The teenage girl had friends once when she was a small child who different incredible abilities. Sonia hasn't seen her friends since her father went to prison and has blamed her powers because she couldn't learn how to control it properly. As of result of that, any slight of emotional her powers start to act out of control.

"You're grounded for 3 weeks. No Netflix, no Hulu, no going out, and no riding the moped that's final!" retorted Lily as she and Sonia got to the apartment. This did not sit well with Sonia as she mentally makes a cat tower fall startling the black cat, Milkshake, who runs to the angry teen's room. "Lo siento, Milkshake!" Sonia apologized to her cat as she picks up the cat tower before turning her head to look at her aunt crossing her arms.

"Whatever, Tia Lily! I'm always trapped here and over at my grandparents' place," Sonia shouts at Lily "because you think to keep me inside and watched all the time would help me with my curve powers!"

With Sonia slams the door to her room. Lily shook her head as she lay down on the couch "Can't Sonia see that this is for her good!?" Lily sighs as she prepares dinner

* * *

The night came as four brothers one by one rose out of the sewer. "Everyone ready?" Leo turns to his brothers.

"If I find Black Raven and turns out to be a cute girl I got dibs!" They rolled their eyes at Mikey's comment. One by one the four brothers split off in their assigned directions and on to the rooftops. As the hour past, they check with each other using shoulder-mounted walkie-talkies.

"_Anything on the Westside?"_

"_There's a negative chance percent she's here,"_ Donnie answered looking over the streets

"_Alright, Donnie just keeps looking. What about you, Mikey?"_

"_Nope but still looking!"_ Mikey said as he yawned

"_Raphael?"_

"_Not yet… and no I'm not going to hurt her!" Raph retorted._

"Raph, for once would you just-." Raphael cuts Leo off by turning off his walkie-talkie and heads father away from his assignment. Raph huffed as he complaining to himself about Leo's orders when he realized he has gone way too far from where he was. "What the hell?" Raph sighed as he was about to turn back he saw a glimpse of someone in a dark blue hoodie.

"Man, why the hell do I have to take the trash out if I'm grounded?" A young female voice complained. Raphael turns to see a 5'0 girl in a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and gray running shoes as she struggles to care a black trash bag to a large dumpster. Raph rolls his eyes thinking 'is that all she can do' as the bag rips in half cause it to spill on the ground. Sonia looked all around to see if anyone is around which no is, of course, making her smile. "Tia Lily says to only use your powers at home," Sonia chuckles, "I'm outside of my home so, Sonia, time for your practice." This made the red-clad turtle grinning victoriously knowing he found the vigilante. With that, the teenage girl uses her powers to lifts the pile of trash into the dumpster successfully and closing the lid manually. "Aw yeah! My first successful lesson!" Sonia cheered as she was about to do her victory dance when out of nowhere a sharp object hit her sleeve attaching her to the dumpster. "Huh?! Wha?" Sonia had a panicked look as she looks at what hit through her sleeve. It was a ninja star as Sonia began to study it closely. "Got ya now!" the Brooklyn accent turtle jump from the rooftop landing 10 feet away from the frightened teen now trying to carefully pull the ninja off without cutting her hand.

Raphael turns his walkie-talkie on as he stared down at the petrified. "I got her," Raph called his brothers through his walkie-talkie. Sonia gasped at his response thinking she's being kidnaped. _"Oh-oh-oh! Raph! Raph, what does she look like?" "Shut up Mikey!" _All three brothers shouted at their young sibling through the call. "Om-effing hell, I'm being kidnapped by a giant green ninja alien turtle?!" Sonia muttered under her breath looking at the 6'6 feet tall turtle turning his back away from her. _"Raphael we agreed to ask her not to attack people! That girl may be a kid herself!"_ Donatello exclaimed with worry in his tone.

"_If Sensei finds out you hurt a kid he's going to punish you by sending you to the hashi!"_

"Leo, she's ok I made sure..." Raph turns around to finding Sonia already gone along his ninja star sprinting off into the alley "she got away!"

"_We're coming to you!"_ Leo hangs up

Sonia looks back seeing the red mutant turtle now chasing after her. Sonia quickly hops over a fence. Sonia mentally makes a dumpster rush to hit Raph but to no avail, he dodges it. The 15-year-old was about to make a turn when she trips over a glass beer bottle causing her to scrape her knees as Sonia realized she's in a dead-end. Raph makes one big jump touching down a foot from Sonia. Sonia looking up at the tall figure making her hood fell revealing her face and long black hair tied back. The teenage turtle gazed upon took a step back and kneeled not wanting to frighten her than she is already is. Sonia fears melted away as a puzzled look form then tilted her head studying now Raphael's turtle-like features. What stood out most was his chartreuse green staring into her nut-brown eyes. There was dead silence for it felt like an eternity till Sonia spoke with a soft "Hi?" _'Wait? Why did I say hi?'_ Sonia questioned in her head as she attempted to get up groaning from her scraped knees. Raph was about to offer to help Sonia up till "Raphael, what did you do?! What happened?!" A voice from a 6'4 tall blue-clad turtle the rooftop shouted accompanied by two others a 6'8 tall turtle wearing glasses with a purple mask and the other 5'7 tall wearing an orange mask. Both Raphael got up at the same time as Sonia get up supported by a wall as the blood from her knees dripped down. "Ouch, that's got to hurt," Mikey commented at the wide eye Latino girl taking few steps back against the wall when Donatello tried to approach her. "Back off," Sonia growls defensively attempts to make a wooden crate go up into the air, "I don't know what you four are and what you want from me but I'm armed with telekinesis and have an overprotective aunt in the CIA! Make one wrong move and you all are going to get it!" Sonia snapped at Donnie but so nervous the wooden crate ends up flying up into the air till it's out of view. Donnie holds up his three-finger hands trying to show the scared girl he means no harm. "Whoa, hey. Miss calm down, I just want to take a look at your knees that's all," the purple-clad turtle explains, "no one is going to hurt you."

Sonia felt uneasy trusting Donatello not know what he and his brothers could do to her but ending giving after a thought. "Fine go ahead." Sonia sighed as Donnie takes out his mobile medical gear starts to clean up the blood. Mikey gives a soft smile at Sonia as he approaches her slowly. "Hey, my name is Michelangelo but a cutie like you can me Mikey." the orange-clad turtle greeted the somewhat confused/cautious miss. Sonia gave a soft smile to Mikey "Nice to meet you-.." she yelped feeling the disinfecting spray stinging her scrapes. "Sorry, I'm almost done just need to put the bandages on" Donnie spoke as he wraps around each of her two knees. Leonardo glares at Raphael and turns to the young girl "Sonia, you'll have to excuse my brother for attacking you." The nervous girl inhaled/exhale "I'm ok really.*space unicorns soaring through the star * oh shit!*delivering the rainbow-* " Sonia gasp looking at her iPhone 8 showing her aunt Lily on the caller ID she answers it the 30-year-old angry woman yells/curses in Spanish enough for the four brothers to hear yet none understood language. "But! I was chase-! Tia Just listen! Fine, I'm coming!" Sonia hangs up. "Great, Now more in trouble for walking from the apartment. Thanks for nothing!" Sonia complained. "Sonia, Is that you? Who are you talking to?" a male disembodied voice called as walks away from the turtles now in the view of her next-door neighbor. "Yes, Mr. Lee it's me! And with some weird-*blinks*giant turtles?" Sonia turns to see that the four turtles had already absent.

"What happened to your knees? Was it a ninja from the Foot clan?" the elderly man asked Sonia with worry in his voice. Sonia put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie clutching the ninja star that hit her sleeve before replying "No, I was chased by a raccoon then some guy patched me up and left in a hurry."

The next day in the lair Leonardo has banned Raphael form any night patrol/missions for 3 weeks, also informing their adoptive Father/sensei, Splinter, thus making the red-clad turtle meditate with the mutant rat for at least an hour for what has he has to the young teen. Donatello was on his computer trying to look up who Sonia is but all he could find is her Instagram account in the name of angelbunny96. Don was about Instagram profile clicked on the link to the profile when all of a sudden "Hey, Donnie!" Michelangelo exclaimed startling the purple-clad turtle.

"Mikey, don't sneak up behind me like that," Donnie said, "I'm trying to find out if she was telling the truth about her aunt being in the CIA agent, otherwise we could be in danger if that girl exposes us!"

"And what if Sonia's aunt accepts us as the police department, Vern, Casey and April?" Mikey questioned Donnie who immediately froze he heard April's name. Yes, Don has developed a crush on the channel 6 news reporter, April O'Neil. Yet, Donatello tried to ignore his emotional state because he thought it could ruin his friendship, sure, Mikey flirts with April but he could help it loving how smart, kind, loyal and brave she is to him. Unfortunately, Donnie realized his feelings way too late around Christmas when he saw Casey kissing April under the mistletoe. It broke Donnie's heart into a million pieces when he sees Casey with April every time they come to the lair.

"Donatello!" The blue-clad turtle shakes his brother out of his thoughts and back to reality. "I had to call your name at least four times is there something going on?" Leo asked Donnie having a pained look. "Yea," Donnie forced a smile, "I'm fine, Leo."

Mikey looked at the monitors taking the mouse and clicking on the link to Sonia's Instagram account scrolling through the pictures such as selfies, sweet treats, a black cat assuming it's her pet, sunset/sunrise views overlooking the city, and vacation trips to far off places. Leo wasn't sure if his brother faking his smile or not "Donnie, you need to pay attention next time."

"Yes, Leo."

"Hey, I found a picture that maybe her aunt!" Mikey clicks on a Photo of Sonia and an older woman assuming to be her aunt wearing matching Minnie Mouse ears in front of a castle. "Good job, Mikey." Leo complimented his young brother as Donnie scans the photo takes a minute to search through ID records of everyone in the state of New York and finding one match revealing her name, Lilian Juarez. The three brother's jaw dropped when they see this woman is a CIA agent.

"Now we're all in danger because of that girl!" Raphael walks up to his brothers getting back from his meditation and Leo began to argue with him while Donnie looked down doing more research on Sonia.


End file.
